Moxette Smurfette (LD Stories)
'Moxette '''is a Smurfette with a lot of moxie - such term was first used by Johan. She may not be the most feminine, but she certainly is sensitive when it comes to love and pain. Creation She was created by Peewit after he learned that they weren't brought by the stork like the other Smurfs. Curious, he attempted the spell one night and brought Moxette to life - however, he did not preform the spell correctly, so she has a large nose like the males, and is more of a Tomboy. Her first appearance - and telling of her becoming a true Smurf - is in the 8th Season 10 episode called, "Peewit's Smurfy Creation ". Role in the Village She is named based on her talent: mockery, although some prefer to call her a "mimicker". She is capable of taking on the persona of any other Smurf in the village, often elaborating upon them, and she uses different facial expressions, postures, or props to sell her acts. ''Example: when pretending to be Brainy Smurf, she'll whip out a pair of round glasses and sometimes one of his books. '' She is so far unable to mimic Smurfette because her hair is not as long and gestures are not as graceful; she prefers to focus on the guys more than the girls that she observes. On occasion, she may become enticed to mock a human such as her own creator, Gargamel, or Hogatha. She has trouble sounding enough like Sir Johan to fool her fellow Smurfs, so she typically avoids mimicking him. There are times when her "Mocking Bird" talent comes in handy, too - should any smurf be missing, she is capable of accurately predicting where they would be based on her knowledge of their individual personalities. For instance, if Vanity didn't return with his group from the smurfberry fields, she could easily put herself in his shoes and lead the others to him, believing he is admiring himself in a nearby pond. The vast majority of the time, she is right about where they are or what they are doing. In addition to that, she can seemingly replace her fellow Smurfs should the emergency be great enough; if Handy broke his working hand, she could put a pencil over her ear, wear his type of hat and overalls, and within minutes be repairing bridges or houses. There are limitations, though, because no matter how long she were to be Handy, she could never design and contruct new inventions like him. Same goes with all the other Smurfs she personifies. Intimacy After getting to know every Smurf and living within the village for a few years, she develops stronger feelings for a few Smurfs at various times; the first of them is, ironically, a fake Smurf. Johan ends up being turned into a Smurf in "Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake" and she falls head over heels for him. And even when he is returned to normal by the end of the episode, her feelings linger for quite some time. For months, she dreams of him being with her, talks to him whenever he and Peewit visit the Village, and even makes a gift for his birthday. Unfortunately, he does not return the feeling (as far as she knows) which leaves her wondering what she could do to put the idea into his head. Understanding that he does not have any interest in remaining a Smurf, she boldly decides to try becoming a human. One night she sneaks into Papa Smurf's lab and finds the spell that he used to make Johan human again; she crosses her fingers, recites the rhyme, and races out the door. Miraculously, she is transformed into a lovely human female - and judges she is between Johan and Peewit's age - and then tip toes out of the Village, set for the King's castle a fair distance away. She follows the path she observes the boys taking back and forth from each visit and makes it to the outskirts of the kingdom by morning. ''The rest will be revealed later! Season 10 Episodes Moxette becomes a secondary Smurf character - perhaps with the same rank as Tailor - and will continue to appear through Seasons 11 and beyond. Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake - Ep. 9 She develops a crush on Johan when he is turned into a Smurf and is left broken-hearted when he is returned to normal. Mystico Returns - Ep. 10 She and Clumsy end up accidentally releasing Mystico from the Magic Fountain and must defeat him before every Smurf is turned into Goblins. In this, she is the main female role. ''The Goblin's Admiration'' - Ep. 17 She has strong resentment towards Mystico when he makes a second comeback and doesn't believe him when he first asks for help. However, as she comes to understand his position dealing with Vira, she begins to sympathize and develops a renewed relationship with him as she helps him win her over. By the end of this episode, they become friends. We Smurf You a Smurfy Christmas - Ep. 20 As a Smurfette, she takes part in the holiday festivities like her fellow Smurfs and it happens to be her first Christmas. When Chlorhydris casts a wicked spell on the world, she and a small group of friends set out to save everyone. A House for Joey - Ep. 21 She and Joey embark on an expedition to find rocks from the Lock Cave, but the real task is to keep him out of the village while the other Smurfs build a house they plan to surprised him with. The Return of the Purple Smurfs - Ep. 22 The old comic-book crisis is upon the village once more! At one point, Moxette buys Joey some time to escape and activate the Tuberose's pollen by distracting the Purple Smurfs. Unfortunately, she is bitten and transformed, but is later returned to normal when Joey saves the day. At the end, she also learns that he is a human and that it is information best kept secret. The Crooner Nymph - Ep. 23 Unknown Beyond the Mirror's Reflection - Ep. 24 Moxette, along with Smurfette and Sassette, does not have an alternate reflection and becomes jealous of the Woodsprites when they do. She is not a leading girl, but does have several lines. Moxette's Crazy, Stupid Love - Ep. 48 Still hurt by the loss of her crush, she sneaks into Papa Smurf's lab one night and turns herself into a human to pursue the man of her dreams. Appearance Moxette wears the usual Smurf cap, high heels like Smurfette, and a white dress with a yellow clasp over one shoulder while the other shoulder is strapless. She has side-swept bangs, always going inwards, and the back is pulled into a ponytail - it is soft lavender purple, medium length. Also like Smurfette, she has lovely eyelashes. Voice Actor(s) She would mostly like have a voice similar to Renee Zellwegger when she's not impersonating someone else. Trivia *Moxette first appears in Season 10 with an episode dedicated specifically to her creation and entrance into the Smurf Village. *Her favorite person to mock is Brainy Smurf. *In most cases purple is considered a royal color - in Moxette's, it is not. *Her personality is based off of her creators: Numbuh 404 (in reality) and Peewit (in the Fanon series). *Her song is ''It Must Have Been Love ''by the 1980s band, Roxette, which - coincidentally - rhymes with her name. Category:Females Category:Smurfs Category:Characters Category:Season 10 Characters